


we will stumble through heaven

by perfectlyrose



Series: The Femslash Collection [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lips met for the first time as Hannah pressed Rose against the wall, only a few meters from the bed that was their destination. Hannah caught Rose's full lower lip between her own, enjoying the slick slide of lipstick on chapstick. Her tongue darted out for a quick taste and found strawberry mixing with wax and whiskey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we will stumble through heaven

**Author's Note:**

> For the timepetalsprompts monthly prompt which, to be fair, was "Tentoo x Rose … the difference between power and control" or "Aiden Hoynes x Hannah Baxter … starting/ending the day with a smile" but it said we could mix and match with the pairings and prompts so... this is **Rose x Hannah Baxter .... the difference between power and control.**

The two women stumbled into the hotel room drunk on stolen touches and warm with anticipation. Hannah had booked the room earlier that evening on the off chance she'd find someone at the hotel bar that caught her fancy in this unfamiliar corner of London. She didn't normally go for women who weren't clients but something about this Rose's soft curves and smiles and the sharpness of her eyes had entranced her over a pair of whiskey sours downstairs.

She'd gauged her interest with age old tricks, things she'd known how to do before she had become a professional and had perfected in the meantime.

A lean forward to see if Rose's eyes flitted down to take advantage of the gaping neckline of Hannah's dress.

A hand on the knee that steadily crept up while the level of their drinks went down until Hannah's  fingers were sneaking just under the hem of Rose's dress.

A hot whisper in her ear, inviting her upstairs while her curls brushed against the tops of Rose's shoulder.

Their lips met for the first time as Hannah pressed Rose against the wall, only a few meters from the bed that was their destination. Hannah caught Rose's full lower lip between her own, enjoying the slick slide of lipstick on chapstick. Her tongue darted out for a quick taste and found strawberry mixing with wax and whiskey.

Rose tried to chase her tongue back into Hannah's tongue back into her mouth but Hannah pulled back to admire how disheveled the other woman was already.

"My lipstick looks good on you," she purred, eyes trained briefly on the smudges of pink coloring the woman's lips before slipping down to the way Rose's fast breaths were making her breasts strain against the neckline of her dress.

Rose slid her hands from where they were resting on Hannah's lower back to grip her hips and pull her back against her. "Work on transferring it some more then."

This kiss was carnal from the beginning, the kind that sent sparks tumbling through Hannah's veins and made heat pool between her thighs. It was sloppy and selfish, both of them seeking their own pleasure and fighting for the upper hand as tongues dueled and teeth clacked and hands touched whatever they could reach with no calculation or design.

It was the kind of kiss that Belle never indulged in but Hannah craved.

Hannah buried her fingers in the straight, silky strands of Rose's hair, kissing her hard before pulling back again. Rose didn't stop for a second, mouthing her way down Hannah's jawline until she reached the join of jaw and neck.

She scraped her teeth across the spot and Hannah inhaled sharply.

Rose's smile pressed into Hannah's skin, tattooing itself there as they started an awkward dance towards the bed without ever once letting go of each other, losing their shoes along the way. They tumbled onto the standard-issue duvet in a tangle of limbs and no grace, giggling as they squirmed against each other.

Rose ended up on top, straddling Hannah's hips and pinning her hands above her head. "I win," she said, wicked smirk firmly plastered on her face.

"We're still wearing clothes, I don't think either one of us is winning," Hannah shot back.

"Let me take care of that," Rose said as she leaned down to steal another kiss. "Don't move," she ordered, lips brushing against Hannah's jaw.

She slowly sat back upright, untangling her fingers from Hannah's.

Hannah left her hands where they were, content to let Rose lead for now.

Rose raised herself up on her knees and quickly pulled her dress up and over her head, mussing her hair and revealing the petal pink lace bra and knickers that had been hidden up to this point.

Not being particularly patient or obedient, Hannah reached out and palmed one of Rose's breast, reveling in the feel of lace and soft skin as she squeezed softly. Rose let out a quiet moan, pushing forward into Hannah's touch, eyes fluttering shut.

Hannah pinched Rose's pebbled nipple through the lace. Her companion responded with a growl. Her hips dropped back down, pinning Hannah with her weight once more.

"Thought I told you not to move," Rose said, voice almost even as she removed Hannah's hand from her breast and pressed it back to the bed.

"You did. I didn't listen," Hannah replied cheekily.

Rose let go of Hannah's hands again, wordlessly conveying with a hard look that she was to keep her hands where they were.

"Mmm, think I'm in charge for the moment," she said, sliding her hands down the smooth line of Hannah's arms until she reached her breasts. She palmed them through the fabric of her dress and bra, squeezing a bit harder than what Hannah had, than what she would normally like.

Hannah pressed into the rough touch, something in her clamoring to get closer to the jagged edges of Rose.

(She wanted Rose to leave marks, to leave proof that this night happened. Wanted the bruises that came from holding on too tight and the careless scratches that Rose's bitten off nails could leave on her skin.)

Rose tugged at Hannah's dress, wanting to pull it down over her breasts but the fabric wouldn't budge, too molded to Hannah's figure to move much.

"Zipper's down the back," she offered.

"It can wait then," Rose decided.

The noise that came out of Hannah's mouth sounds suspiciously like a whine.

"Shhh, I'm not going to make you wait just because I'm not taking off your dress. Have a little faith, Hannah."

Hannah shivered as much at the sound of her name coming out of the other woman's mouth as at the fact that she had started moving down her body.

Rose knelt between her legs and rested her hands on Hannah's thighs, slowly moving them further apart. "Can't pull your dress down but I can push it up a bit," she explained with a heated smile as she reached for the hem of the dress in question.

There was no teasing in the motion of pushing the blue fabric up past her hips, helped along by Hannah arching up off the bed to facilitate getting as naked as Rose was going to let her get.

Rose ran a finger from the waistband of Hannah's tiny navy blue knickers straight down to her center, never applying enough pressure to do anything more than tickle.

Hannah squirmed, trying to get Rose to do more than just rest her finger right over her opening but Rose maddeningly kept her touch light.

"I rather like these knickers," she said. "They look gorgeous on you."

Rose moved to hook her fingers into the top waistband of the garment in question. "Think they'll look even better on the floor."

Hannah groaned. "That was a terrible line."

"Couldn't resist," Rose admitted, flashing her peculiar smile with her tongue stuck between her teeth.

Hannah barely had time to think about how many people saw that smile and wanted to suck that tongue into their mouths before Rose started pulling her knickers down her legs. Her fingers dragged along her skin in a delicious slide and within a couple of seconds, Rose was flinging Hannah's undergarment across the room.

She followed the flight of the knickers and turned back to Hannah with an unrepentant grin. "Was right about them looking better over there."

Hannah clenched her hands into fists, trying hard not to reach up and tug Rose down to her so she could kiss that smile off her face.

Rose's gaze dropped to where Hannah was now exposed before her, legs fallen open and dress pushed up and looking perfectly debauched. She licked her lips and Hannah's breath hitched, anticipation building.

With a smile that should probably be illegal, Rose positioned her shoulders between Hannah's thighs and wrapped her arms under them so she could hold her hips down.

"Better hold on," she warned, warm breath ghosting across Hannah's folds.

Before Hannah had time to act on the advice, Rose leaned down and licked a stripe from the bottom of her slit up to her clitoris with the broad of her tongue, causing Hannah to shout. Wasting no time, Rose set to work, focusing the entirety of her attention on the other woman's clit.

Hannah grabbed onto the headboard with one hand and threaded the fingers of her other through Rose's hair, encouraging her.

Rose's teeth grazed over the sensitive bundle of nerves lightly before she moved her mouth down to Hannah's opening. She lapped slowly, cat-like, as she worked her way inside. Before long, Rose's tongue was engaged in an intimate kiss with Hannah's sex.

The friction of Rose's tongue thrusting in and out of her combined with the wet noises and the feel of Rose's fingertips digging hard into her hips had Hannah hurtling towards the edge, panting as she felt pleasure spiraling through her.

Rose moved back to Hannah's clit, flicking her tongue over it rapidly. Hannah's panting pitched higher and higher until it morphed into moans.

"Rose. Rose, I'm close," Hannah warned, tightening the hand tangled in Rose's golden tresses.

Rose pulled back so she could grin up at Hannah, chin and lips shining with her wetness. "Good."

She went back to work, teasing Hannah's clit with her tongue before gently worrying it between her teeth.

Pressure built up at the base of Hannah's spine, tension coiling in her stomach getting tighter and tighter and tighter as Rose pushed her closer and closer to the edge. When the tip of her tongue flicked against her clit, adding to the sensation of lips and teeth, Hannah came with a shout, thighs tightening around Rose's head as she moved to thrust her tongue into Hannah's clenching walls.

Rose finished working her down, waited for Hannah's hand to loosen in her hair, before pulling back after a final, practically chaste, kiss to Hannah's oversensitized clit that made her jump.

Rose wiped her face with the back of her hand and then crawled up Hannah's body to pull her into a deep kiss. Hannah's tongue swept into her mouth, seeking the taste of herself lingering in Rose's mouth as her hand deftly undid the clasp of Rose's bra. She maneuvered the straps down Rose's arms and flung the discarded bit of lingerie across the room before rolling them, getting Rose underneath her finally.

Hannah smirked as she felt Rose's hands immediately go for the zipper of her dress now that it was available. Within a minute, they were both working to remove the cumbersome garment.

It didn't stand a chance. Neither did the bra that was the only thing standing between Hannah and being completely bare. She tossed the last bit of lingerie off the bed and then started licking and sucking her way down Rose's neck.

"Why are you still wearing things?" Hannah said in between kisses, fingers teasing the hem of Rose's knickers.

"Because you haven't finished undressing me," Rose answered, arching her neck to give more access to her neck.

Just as Hannah bit down lightly at the join of Rose's neck and shoulder she slid her hand down the front of Rose's knickers and let it rest there, fingers tangling in the curls she found without dipping lower.

"Hannah," Rose panted, bucking her hips in a futile effort to get Hannah to touch her. "Please."

Her answering laugh was sultry and skittered along Rose's overactive nerves like a physical caress. "What you didn't realize earlier," Hannah started before dipping down to lave her tongue over a nipple, "was that while you had the power, I still had the control."

"Seemed pretty out of control to me," Rose argued, still squirming.

"Overpowered," Hannah corrected. "Delightfully so. But having you writhing under me, begging for a single touch..." she brushed a single finger over Rose's clit and smiled when Rose keened. "This is control."

"Please, please, please," Rose repeated, the word taking on the edge of a prayer.

Hannah grinned and slid her hand lower, sinking two fingers into Rose immediately. She pumped them in and out as her thumb pressed down on the sensitive nub at the top of Rose's slit.

"I want to watch you come undone for me," Hannah said, almost surprised to find that she meant the words. She wanted to see Rose tense and shatter, wanted to feel her walls convulse around her fingers and know that it was because of her.

"God, I'm so close, Hannah." The words were delivered in between pants.

Hannah slowed down her motions ever so slightly and leaned down to mouth one of Rose's breasts, adding another layer of sensation without giving Rose enough to fall over the edge.

It was the sound of her name on a moan that snapped her.

Hannah looked up and watched Rose's face as she sped up the thrusts of her fingers and increased the pressure on her clit, rubbing tight, hard circles.

"I want you to come now, Rose," she ordered, breathless from the adrenaline and the lust that hadn't subsided despite her orgasm. "Come now. For me."

Rose fell over the edge with a sharp intake of breath, breaking apart silently.

It was beautiful to watch.

Hannah worked her down gently, drawing out the orgasm as long as she could before sliding her hand out of Rose's knickers and licking her fingers clean. When she finished, she looked down to find Rose watching her, something akin to hunger in her eyes.

She let herself get pulled down into another kiss, softer and lazier this time but she could still taste Rose's sharp edges.

The night was far from over and Hannah was going to enjoy every moment she spent with this unusual stranger. It felt like stolen time somehow and she wasn't going to waste it. She spent an hour on an extended lesson in control, tracing every scar on Rose's body with a reverent tongue and a gentle touch, driving her higher and higher until she came crashing down with a scream and a scrape of the teeth across her clit.

She let go of that control and let Rose have it for the rest of the night and relished in giving herself over to someone voluntarily as Hannah.

She fell asleep with her head pillowed on Rose's shoulder and didn't even contemplate waiting for the other woman to fall asleep so she could sneak out.

(When she woke up, Rose was gone and the sheets were cold. The only things that assured her that the night hadn't been an oddly wonderful dream was the mark sucked into her hipbone from round two or three and the note on hotel stationary on the nightstand that simply said "thank you" and was signed with two kisses and a scrawled R.)


End file.
